Ignorance
by Cameron Pablo
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a smart 19 year old girl. At her new college Annabeth gets stuck sharing a dorm with Percy Jackson, the bane of her existence, for the whole year. Filled with arguments, suggestive jokes and a little romance on the side. Read & Review
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. That honour belongs to the one and only Rick Riordon (Who, for the record, makes extremely annoying book endings *cough The Son of Neptune cough*)**

**.o0o.**

"Thank you," I said smiling politely to the receptionist as she handed me a bright yellow post-it note containing my room number and floor.

The woman smiled in return, "Further information on classes will be given later in the week, for now, settle into your new dorm and get to know your room mate."

I said another quick thanks and turned my back on the front desk. I returned to the chair where my suitcase and travel bag were sitting and gathered them up. With my bag in one hand and my suitcase in the other, I made my way over to the elevator and pressed the button.

Whilst waiting for the doors to open I read the post-it note:

_Floor 6. Room 208._

With a ding the elevator doors opened. I quickly scurried into the small lift and pressed _6._ As a child, I used to love pushing the floor buttons, I enjoyed watching them light up and often got told off for 'accidentally' pushing the wrong one.

I briefly checked my hair in the elevator mirror, my appearance is not something I usually fuss about but I am just about to meet the boy I am going to be sharing a dorm with for the whole year, I want to make a good first impression.

Right, I know what you're all thinking, I can't pretend it hasn't crossed my mind as well, a college where two member of the opposite sex share a dorm, what genius came up with that idea? That is exactly what I thought at first, I was in complete shock when my dad _willingly_ suggestedattending Dulphaber College. If you look at it as a learning experience, the founder's choice makes more sense. Sharing a dorm with a person of the opposite gender will supply both individuals with the great knowledge and understanding of being able to live on their own. At least, that's what the leaflet said.

With another 'ding' the doors re-opened, as I made my way across the hall I smiled at the few students who passed by, one guy even offered me a hand in carrying my bags, I of course declined because who really needs help hauling a suitcase and a small bag a couple of meters?

Each door had a number written in large, gold writing:

_202_... _204_... _206_... oh no... _208_

I took a deep breath, pushed my suitcase handle down placing my small bag on top of it. I unnecessarily flattened down my floral top, tightened my hair bobble and plastered a smile on my face. Slowly I raised my hand to the door and knocked three times.

Moments later my soon-to-be roommate answered to door. I swear to god my mouth dropped to floor when I saw who it was. I was sharing a dorm with none other than the biggest pain in my ass:

Percy Jackson.

**.o0o.**

**Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Cam.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**.o0o.**

I quickly closed my gaping mouth. Percy too looked momentarily shocked but after several seconds, his face morphed into a large grin.

"No, no, no," I chanted under my breath.

Out of desperation I looked again at the number on the post-it note and the number on the door. Both read _208_.

I groaned, kicked my bags through the door then slammed the door shut. I looked up to see the very attractive member of the male gender grinning like the idiot he really was.

"Oh dear god," I muttered.

"Nice to see you too _Wise Girl_," Percy smirked.

I scowled, _Wise Girl_, that was the annoying nickname Percy allocated to me in first year science class when I got 100% in my biology test. He has insisted on calling me it ever since, it drives me mad. I know, I know, Wise Girl, some insult, but trust me, coming from Percy, it really is. It's just the way he says it. _Wise Girl_, like it's some kind of privilege that he has given me a penname.

"So, as my new roomie, what do you want to do first?" Percy asked with a provocative wink.

"With you? Nothing. However, going up a couple more floors and jumping off the top roof is seeming like a very good idea."

Percy chuckled and took as step closer to me. I glared at him and took an even larger step backwards.

"Listen, _Percy_," I said with as much loathing as I could muster, "If I am going to be stuck sharing a dorm with _you_this is how it's going to work: Under no circumstances do you look at me, touch me, communicate with me and most importantly you do _not_touch _any_of my belongings!"

"Well -" Percy started, still looking like the Cheshire cat.

"I am not finished," I snapped, "You stay in your bedroom, I stay in mine, and we will keep contact to the bare minimum. Do you understand?"

Ignoring my question Percy took another step closer put his arm around my shoulder, "Ah... What fun our years going to be!"

"Take it off, or I'll break it off!" I threatened referring to his arm.

Percy did not such thing and instead chuckled, "Oh, just wait till I tell Nico about my new bed-buddy."

I jumped about two foot high and a metre in distance, "_Nico_?" I exclaimed with distaste.

Nico di Angelo, second most infuriating person on the planet, next to Percy of course. Throughout high school, Nico was Percy's partner in crime. Together, they made my life hell. It started out as taking my tights during PE so I had to spend the rest of the day uncomfortable wearing a skirt and no socks. As we got older, the boys pranks grew bigger and more daring. The worst to date was when Percy and Nico set up a lingerie stand in the gym hall selling _my_underwear. How they managed to get their hands on it I have no idea, I didn't really care at the time, I was too busy being humiliated.

"The one and only," Percy said grinning from ear to ear, "He stays in room 212,"

"Nico is _here_?" I gaped in horror.

"We can go visit him if you like," Percy shrugged casually, "He will be pleased to hear how excited you are to see him."

"I am the opposite of excited!" I practically yelled.

"_Right_, course you are" Percy said dismissively, "So... Now that my bed-buddy has arrived, shall we rock it in your bed or mine?" he asked 'conversationally'.

My jaw it the floor in shock and disgust.

"You are the single, most annoying and infuriating, sexist pig I have ever met in my entire life!" I shouted. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and stormed over to what I presumed to be my bedroom and opened the door.

"That's my room Annie," Percy said, I could practically _hear_the smirk in his voice, "I do suppose we could share though."

Ignoring Percy, I closed to door and shuffled a few steps to my right to the next one, with one last glare at Percy I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I kicked my bags to the side and collapsed on my bed with a load groan.

At the end of sixth year, I had a mini party in my head thinking that I had got rid of the jackass forever. I should have known it was too good to be true cause my horrendous luck always ruined everything. Instead of studying in a Percy-and-Nico free environment, I got stuck sharing a dorm with Tweedle Dumb (aka Percy) with Tweedle Dee (Nico) a couple doors down the corridor.

Kill . Me . Now.

**.o0o.**

**My first proper chapter is complete. As the story progresses, the chapters will get longer. Chapter 1 gave a little more information on the story background and gave an insight into Percy, Nico and Annabeth's fan made characters.**

**Thalia should enter the story in the next chapter, she will be cousins with Nico and Percy. Rachel and Luke will come into the story in a couple chapters time. Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover and Juniper will also be in the story at some point.**

**.o0o.**

**Review and PM!**

**Love,**

**Cam.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO**

**.o0o.**

I don't remember falling asleep but I must have dozed off at one point. I only recall waking up to a horrible realisation: I _am_sharing a dorm with Jackson, it was _not_a terrible dream. It was like waking up and thinking it's Saturday but then, after a couple of moments realising that it was Friday and you did in fact have one more day of school left until the weekend. The only difference is that my scenario is ten times worse.

I rubbed my eyes and turned over to look at the cheap, black alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:30pm. I let out a small groan. I still have another hour and a half to kill until the channels on TV were actually watchable. As if I wasn't in a bad enough mood already.

What to do, what to do.

I slowly sat up and crawled along the bed in search of my travel bag. Once found, I ripped it open and dug my hand around inside looking for a certain item. After rummaging through unnecessary items I found it. Bingo. I clasped my hands around my Blackberry. Oh the perks of being the eldest child.

I flopped back onto the double bed and lay on my stomach. I decided to text my best friend of all time: Thalia Grace. We have been clued at the hip since kindergarten. She always seemed to cheer me up, sometimes because her life sucked more than mine. I'm not saying she has a horrid life, it's just she tends to get grounded a lot. The girl practically _lives_in her bedroom.

I opened up SMS messaging and began typing:

_Hey Thal, just arrived at college and I already hate it. I am completely miserable and you will never be able to guess why. Not in a million years. Anyway, what about you? How's life? A xxx :D_

I didn't expect to wait too long for a reply. Thalia's iPhone is permanently glued to her hand. After a couple seconds I got a reply:

_Hey Annie! Aww, sucks to be you! How come? I didn't think I'd ever hear you say 'college' and 'hate' in the same sentence. ever :P I also just arrived at college :] and I surprisingly like it so far. My roommate is smoking :$ T xxx :*_

I read the message twice. Why the heck would Thalia describe her roommate as 'smoking'?. In need of details I hastily replied:

_Uhhh... Thal? Who exactly are you sharing a dorm with? I thought you were attending an all girl college. Don't tell me your planning on going lesbian again! Is she a complete cow? A xxx :S_

Thalia Grace is a strange girl. For about a month in high school, she pretended to have a non-so-secret purely sexual crush on the schools biggest slut. Her plan was to try and get her to stop wearing see-through tee-shirts and miniscule skirts because she was getting sick of all the guys fawning over her. In the end, she ended up getting asked out by several girls so she had to stop. Lisa has hated her ever since but has nonetheless been a little more careful when deciding her wardrobe in the morning. Within seconds I got another reply:

_Now Annabeth, why must you always jump to conclusions? I am not going lesbo again, I have had enough of that for a lifetime. The reason I am describing my roommate as smoking is because he is a fine-ass piece of the male species. Dulphaber offers a great selection of roomies :P T xx_

This was definitely one of the 'Say what?' moments. Thalia and I were attending the same college and she decided _not_to tell me. Gee... Where were the brains on that one? She better not be lying if she is I'll kill her. If not, I'll kill her anyway. A win/win situation. It guess it explains why she was completely unemotional on the last day of high school. There was me, all upset, near tears thinking I was leaving her while she stood there like an unemotional brick wall. Some friend she was. This deserved a question-filled reply:

_THALIA GRACE! ? :O :O :O ? You knew all along we were going to the same college and you didn't tell me :O You are so dead Thal, so dead! A (no kisses) :/_

I furiously hit the send button. It took me a few moments to realise how stupid I was being. Thalia and I were now together. Attending the same college for further education, possibly doors away. Things couldn't be any better! I used to fantasize about this sort of thing, just cause I'm cool that way. The only difference was, in my fantasies, I wasn't sharing a room with Satan himself, Nico was out of the picture and I was in a good mood. The next reply took slightly longer than usual:

_Ouch Annie. No kisses? And a death threat? That hurts big time :'( Here was me thinking you were going to be pleased. Obviously not :(( Guessing I'm not good enough for you then. Tearing up over here... Tears of laughter! :DD Nico just informed me who your sharing a room with! Lmao! I soooo wish I was there to see your face... Uh... I mean... You have my deepest sympathies. I know how hard it is to deal with my unloved cousin for a day, let a loan a whole year! Oh great! You've got me laughing again! What room are you in? T xxx =)_

It's decided, Thalia is going to the Underworld. I don't care whether I get a life sentence in prison. Thalia has to go. Prison will be more bearable that sharing an apartment with Percy. Frowning at my ridiculous logic I came to a new form of punishment for her. I decided to mentally torture her with my problems and make her watch Twilight with me. Thalia despises sad, romantic movies. You know she laughed when Jack died. She freaking _laughed_when Jack Dawson died in Titanic. Sick girl. Twilight was the perfect torture.

Feeling slightly better I replied:

_I'm in room 208. You? Also, who are you sharing with? Anyone I know? A x (one kiss: still slightly annoyed)_

I got up off the bed and straightened out the duvet. My reply from Thalia came almost instantly:

_Tell you in a minute. Meet me outside your apartment in 2 mins! T xxx :))_

Right. Two minutes. I stuffed my Blackberry in my back pocket, took my hair out of its bobble and quickly brushed it down. A couple bobby pins later and my hair was neatly out of my face. With a slight spring in my step I left my bedroom. That spring left my step as soon I was in the hall. The living room and hall were conjoined so I had the perfect view of the ape sitting on the couch. My good mood was ruined all over again.

"Going somewhere Sleeping Beauty?" Percy smirked.

I growled. "Yeah, away from you."

Without putting myself through the torture of remaining in Percy's presence, I stormed past him and straight out the door.

Right into Thalia.

**.o0o.**

**Review :D**

**Cam.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

**.o0o.**

_Ooof!_

"Nice to see you to, Annabeth," Thalia grumbled from somewhere below me.

"I'm so sorry Thal," I apologised suppressing a smile as I hauled her up.

Once up, Thalia brushed herself off, and as soon as it seemed appropriate, I attacked her with a hug.

"God, how I have missed you Thal," I said, my voice muffled against her shoulder.

"Can't... Breath... Possible... Rib... Fracture..." Thalia heaved.

"Right, sorry," I said pushing away from her; Thalia isn't one for too much emotion. By 'too much emotion' I don't mean she's slit-your-wrists depressed, she just isn't a fan of hugs and kisses and crying and stuff along those lines.

"We have so much to catch up on," Thalia grinned; I pretended not to notice how her eyes flashed towards the dorm door in a taunting way.

"Yes," I agreed, avoiding her trap, "So, where are we heading?"

"There's a lounge place downstairs where the students hang out," Thalia answered.

"Cool," I smiled; glad to finally be graced with Thalia's presence, "Lead the way."

Thalia linked her arm through mine and steered me along the corridor, back the way I came earlier today. We reached the lift and waited while a couple students exited it. We got in and the lift doors closed with a pleasant _ding_behind us.

"Which floor is it?" I asked Thalia.

"Four," Thalia answered and I pressed the button and watched it light up.

As I was no longer in a professional '_I'm about to go to college_' mood and it was Thalia I was sharing an elevator with who I was determined to get back at, I decided to pull a 'Buddy the Elf' and press all the buttons. Thalia gave a loud groan behind me.

"Oh god," She said in annoyance, "I am beginning to once again question your maturity."

"I couldn't help it," I shrugged smiling sheepishly.

"Now we have to wait a sufficient amount longer for us to reach our desired floor," Thalia glared at me.

"Been reading the dictionary again Thal?" I asked smiling.

"Well we are in college now," Thalia grinned, "Got to step up like the big boys."

Several minutes later the elevator doors opened at floor four.

"_Finally_," Thalia sighed and once again linked arms with me and led the way.

"You do know where we're going don't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thalia glanced back at me with annoyance, "100% sure... Okay 85% sure but still."

After a few more minutes of searching I smiled, "I don't know Thal, I'm sure we've already passed this painting at least three times already."

Ignoring me Thalia pushed forward a couple steps, "Here we are!" she said in triumph, "I told you I knew where I was going."

Thalia opened the very expensive looking set of double doors to reveal a large room filled with couches, armchairs, coffee tables and about twenty mobile phone holding students.

"There's some free seats over here," Thalia said letting go of my arm and walking quickly ahead of me over to a free double couch and claiming it was hers, "Hurry up Annabeth," she beckoned me over.

Smiling I power walked my way over to Thalia and not so graciously plopped down next to her, "This is nice," I remarked.

"Yup, soooo Annabeth, how's Percy been for you so far?" Thalia asked completely changing the subject and ruining my good mood once again.

"Horrible," I groaned, "I think I will go insane by the end of the year."

Thalia chuckled, "I am sure things will only improve."

I gave her an incredulous look which only caused her to grin. Looking past Thalia's menacing smile I notice two girls that I recognised.

"Is that Silena Beauguad and Clarisse La Rue?" I asked her gesturing to the girls a couple couches over.

Silena and Clarisse both attended the same high school as Thalia and I. They had an odd friendship as Silena was an extremely pretty cheerleader and Clarisse was your standard sporty tough girl. They'd grown up together so I guess that explained it.

Thalia quickly looked behind her, "Yeah. That's them. The gossip is that Silena has her eyes on Clarisse's roommate, Charles Beckendorf. "

"Charles Beckendorf?" I questioned frowning, I didn't recognise the name.

"Some buff looking guy who attended an all boys high school before coming here," Thalia explained, "If I see him I'll point him out."

I nodded then remembered something, "Speaking of roommates of the opposite gender," I grinned, "Who's this 'smoking' boy you're sharing with?"

"Oh god yeah," Thalia waggled her eyebrows causing me to laugh, "Trust me, I have landed myself a total babe! His names Zachery Quinn and he is completely drool-worthy."

I laughed, "Slow down Thalia, you just met him and it's seems your already planning grandkids!"

Thalia rolled her eyes at me, "I was merely giving you a rough idea of his appearance! Besides, he isn't badass enough for me."

"No motorbike? No tats? Too much emotion?" I joked.

You see, Thalia is more into hardcore guys. Ears pierced, muscles, Harleys, the works.

"Hilarious!" Thalia said sarcastically, "And keep your voice down!" she added with a hiss.

That got me laughing again. As soon as Thalia looked old enough, she got herself a tattoo. It's in line with her hip, just above where your bikini bottoms would go. Thalia never told her parents. She knew she would be dead if they knew so every time I mention the word 'tat' or 'tattoo' she jumps about three feet in the air. Thalia is under the impression that someone will over hear and her parents will find out. Ridiculous, I know.

"Still haven't told the parentals?" I smirked.

Thalia looked at me incredulously, "Seeing as I value my life, I decided against it."

Smiling, I leant back on the couch and crossed my legs.

"So Thal, what have-"

My question was rudely interrupted when two unwanted somebody's plopped themselves down at either side of me.

"Hey Annabeth!" Nico chirped from my left, kicking his feet up and resting them on my lap.

I groaned, I thought I would never have to hear his voice again. I harshly shoved his legs off me.

"It's like having a really persistent, unloved shadow," I said to myself aloud. I was currently debating whether or not to run screaming from the lounge back to the sanity of my home.

"Aww, you know you don't mean that Anniekins," Percy grinned from my right.

I growled at him, "Yes, believe me Jackson, I really do. Come on Thalia, we're outta here."

"What? No way! We only just got here!" Thalia complained.

I sent her a glare and pulled her up, "You can help me unpack my stuff."

"Uh... You know what, I have things to do, my own things to unpack. Laters," Thalia said running off.

Darn it, I should have known Thalia would leg it after I mentioned helping me.

I rolled my eyes and was about to start walking when I unexpectedly tripped over my feet. Slightly confused I regained my balance. There was no mystery to be solved as soon as I saw Percy's ever growing smirk and his outstretched foot.

"Real mature Percy," I snarled at him.

I picked up a very plush pillow and pelted it at his head. I then turned on my heels and ran after Thalia.

**.o0o.**

**Hey Guys! You people have probably picked up that Thalia is**_**not**___**sharing a dorm with Luke but is in fact sharing with a Zachery Quinn. For all of you who wanted it to be Nico, really think about the story line. Nico is Thalia's COUSIN in this story. Don't ya think it would be kind of weird for them to be sharing... If not, I do so tough luck.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I looooooooooved them! HeHee! You guys are the best ;)**

**What do you think of this chapter? Good, bad, great, rubbish? Let me know in a review!**

**Love you!**

**Cam.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters**

**.o0o.**

I was fairly impressed with myself by the time I got back to room 208; I only managed to get lost twice and had to ask for directions once. Somewhat hesitantly I unlocked the door and had a nosey look around. With Percy gone, the room looked so much more pleasant and appealing. I dumped the keys on the side table and absorbed the details of the room. There was a living space with a 38 inch television, a fairly large kitchen and dining area, a small utility room, two bedrooms and one bathroom.

I can tell what you're all thinking: _one bathroom_? I know. I was completely appalled to. The supposedly experienced building planners thought it was okay to only have one bathroom in each dorm. One freaking bathroom! Before I arrived at college I thought I would be able to live with it, that I'd just be able to make up some rules like 'Make sure you put the toilet seat down' and 'Don't even think about squeezing the tooth paste tube from the middle'. This was all before I found out I was going to have share the single bathroom with Percy bloody Jackson. I was going to end up getting some kind of STD by the end of the year. Not because I presumed Percy and I would be sexually active, hell no, I just meant that... that... Never mind. Scratch that comment all together. I would never ever ever ever never have sex with Percy. God, I felt like spewing up all my stomach contents just thinking about it.

Seething, I stormed back into my bedroom. I made sure to stay clear of Percy's door; goodness knows what kind of hazardous chemicals were being emitted from it.

I took a good look around my room. It was a very decent size, about seven metres by nine metres. The walls were all white and the furniture was made of cream coloured wood. I was super glad that I brought some spray paint with me. I just cannot stand rooms with really boring colours; they remind me of my freshmen registration class where I got my first detention slip. Stupid Mrs Clark. Sure I meant to push Percy; I just didn't plan for him to fall out the open window into the bushes three feet below.

I opened up my suitcase and brought out a pair of black cotton shorts and purple tank top. Faster than the speed of light I pulled on my painting clothes, I guess I was just paranoid in case Percy happened to come back up from the lounging area and see me in my underwear. I took my iPod and my docking station out of my bag and plugged it into the wall. I shoved all my other belongings under the bed so they wouldn't get covered in paint. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dining chair for me to stand on.

I placed the chair to the side, put my iPod on shuffle and turned the volume up to the max. I got the spray paint out of my rucksack and gave it a hard shake. I really liked the colour, it was a lime green: Not too dark and not too girly. It was a fresh, vibrant colour. I had picked it in hope that it would help me get up in the mornings. It was really a feeble attempt seeing as I could probably sleep through an earthquake. Nevertheless the colour was nice.

I took me about half an hour to get the bottom half of the wall done and it was looking pretty good if I did say so myself. I moved the chair closer to the wall so I could reach the higher bits of the wall. I took my socks off so that I wouldn't slip and deck it off the chair. Even if I was on my own, clattering to the floor would be pretty damn embarrassing.

I was just about finished the whole wall when 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson came on. I really liked her songs because unlike most music nowadays, her lyrics actually meant something. I mean seriously: "Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick". If Lady Ga Ga's songs didn't scream 'My brain needs to be washed out with soap.' then what the heck did?

Like a complete spaz I started swaying my hips and singing along to the song. I wouldn't say I'm a bad singer but I'm most certainly no Mariah Carey. By the time the second chorus came on I'm pretty sure I was about to dislocate a hip.

"Woah," said a deep, chuckling Percy from behind me, "This is actually very hot."

Percy's voice was so unexpected and startling that I oh-so-graciously fell off the back of the chair and landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"Percy!" I screeched jumping back up, "How long have you been standing at my door perving on me?"

Percy was grinning like a maniac and looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

Percy never voiced an answer and instead his eyes raked down my attire.

I frowned at him then looked down at myself and saw what Percy was seeing: My tank top was dishevelled with one strap hanging over my left, paint streaked shoulder and my shorts had risen up at some point during my embarrassing booty-shaking so that they barely covered my bum. Basically I looked like some kind of By-The-Hour hooker.

My cheeks flushed bright red and I quickly fixed my clothing. _That_did it. Percy burst into loud, impolite fits of laughter. If I hadn't known any better, I'd of been certain that Percy was in pain because his hands were clenching his stomach and he looked like he was struggling to breath.

"Get . Out . _Now_," I managed to ground out through my teeth.

Still looking like he was about to pee his pants he left my bedroom. I gave my door a loud slam for good measure and leaned back against it. I hadn't even spent one full day living with Percy and I was already considering ringing his neck.

On a more positive note: At least the newly painted lime green wall looked good.

**.o0o.**

**Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up and I apologise for it not being very long. As most of you already know, I have recently been diagnosed with Cervical Cancer so my life is pretty unorganised at the moment.**

**Also, just to clear some things up, Thalia, Nico**_**and**___**Percy are cousins. Their dads are brothers. It's not that difficult to understand.**

**I have a super duper plot ahead of me, sometime in the near future there is going to be a very, very jealous Percy. Before that however, there's going to be more embarrassing and flirting scenes between the two roomies :D**

**Your reviews are my motivations so please spend all of two seconds writing something.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cam.**


	6. Chapter 5

**.o0o.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**.o0o.**

By 11:30 pm, I had finished my bedroom. Since I had used spray paint instead of potted paint, the wall dried very quickly. I had unpacked all my belongings, put all my clothes away in the drawers and wardrobe and I had, for one of the very first times, put a duvet in a duvet case. I was very proud with myself and my room was looking pretty damn awesome.

I was madly in love with the lime wall. It was completely ridiculous. I guess everyone's like that when they get a new room. At least, I _hope_everyone is like that; otherwise, I better get my head checked out. The lime green was a really pleasant change from my more grown up grey walls back at home.

I had a look at myself in my newly put up fully length mirror, I looked like I had just rolled out of Kesha's 'Take it Off' video. Practically my whole body was covered with green paint. I really, really, really didn't want to go for a shower though, not with Percy in the same apartment but, unfortunately for me, I had no choice.

I grabbed a towel and got my pyjamas out from the second drawer. _Yes,_ I do wear pyjamas, not just some over sized top or a skimpy panties and vest set, for the simple reasons that I don't want to get pneumonia in the middle of the night and I had a creepy pervert living with me.

Trying not to make any sound, I tiptoed over to the bathroom. It's funny how when you're trying to be really silent your footsteps sound like those of an elephant's.

Before I opened the bathroom door, I snuck a glance into the living room where Percy was passed out on the couch. Hmm... Percy actually looks quite innocent and cute when he sleeps. ..

Holy fried fishcakes! I so did _not_just think that!

Absolutely disgusted with myself, I carefully eased open the bathroom door, blaming my inappropriate thoughts of Percy on the fact that I was sleep deprived. I almost had myself convinced.

I closed the door behind me and I thanked every god out there from Buddha to Athena that there was a lock.

I turned the shower on; winced at the loud noise it made, undressed and then climbed in.

I think I may have the world record for the fasted shower of all time in the bag. I swear, I was in, washed and out in three minutes.

I towelled dried my hair and slipped on my pink with yellow ducks button up pjs. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun so that it was out of my face and exited the bathroom.

I have this daily habit, every evening before I brush my teeth, I _must_have a glass of milk. I don't know why, it's just this thing that I do. Besides, milk tastes disgusting when your mouth is still minty from the tooth paste.

I tiptoed into the kitchen, gulped down a glass and came back into the bathroom. I got my toothbrush out of my cosmetic bag and brushed my teeth. I always liked my teeth, they were perfectly straight so I never needed braces and they were naturally white in colour.

I was rubbing some Freederm into my skin when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. My eyes snapped open and I jumped to the side and out of Percy's grasp.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Anniekins, I didn't mean to frighten you," Percy grinned, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, "Besides, you left the door unlocked." he added shrugging.

I cursed mentally. Stupid tired brain forgetting to lock the door.

"I could have been in the shower!"

"Maybe next time I'll get lucky," Percy said with a wink.

My mouth fell agape but I quickly closed it and glared at him. "Not in this lifetime Jackson,"

"We'll see," Percy grinned suggestively.

I continued to glare at him.

After a moment I broke the silence, "I thought you were asleep."

"Your right," Percy answered, "I _was_asleep, but you woke me up when you trodded past the couch into the kitchen."

If it were any other person, I would have apologised for waking them up but since it was Percy, I really couldn't care less.

Percy casually took out his tooth brush and began brushing his teeth.

"Couldn't you wait until I got out of the bathroom?" I asked him.

Percy gave me a not-so-sorry shrug and continued brushing his teeth, looking at me in the mirror.

Not wanting Percy to ruin my nightly rituals, I continued rubbing the last bit of cream into my forehead. Suddenly I had a totally kickass awesome idea that would mess with Percy's head.

I lifted up my right hand and fiddled with the top button opening it up slightly to show off more of the skin around my neck and collar bone area. I stared at Percy through the mirror with a look that clearly said: _I just showed you that I am wearing nothing underneath this now come over here, rip off my button up and kiss me senseless._

It had the desired effect: Percy choked on his tooth paste and started having a coughing fit. I exploded into laughter. Oh my gosh, I so could of won an Oscar for that awesome seductive look.

It took me a couple seconds to realise that Percy was actually choking and that he could possibly, at best case scenario, die. I went over to him and thumped him hard on the back.

"What the hell Annabeth?" Percy wheezed out as soon as he had enough breath. He stood up straight and stared at me in shock.

I started laughing again. One point to Annabeth, I congratulated myself mentally.

Once I calmed down again, I noticed Percy had a smidge of tooth paste on the corner of his lip. I took a step closer to him and wiped it away with the base of my thumb.

Percy looked even more shell shocked than he did before hand.

I grinned and tapped his cheek with my right hand, "You might want to clean that up," I said nodding my head to the tiled floor where Percy had spat out the tooth paste he didn't swallow.

I turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Night Percy," I called over my shoulder giving him a totally badass wink.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**.o0o.**

**Two chapters within twelve hours. Pretty good huh?**

**I did that whole seductive smile to my best guy friend when we were lodging together in Switzerland last weekend. Oh my gods he totally crapped his pants :D I thought it fit fell with this story so I decided to include it. Just so you all know, there is a difference between having a boyfriend and a guyfriend (I constantly need to remind my mum that), ever since our families went to Paris together she has been very wary of me when I cabin with him. It's completely ridiculous and embarrassing!**

**Almost at 100 reviews! It's insane! Thanks peeps!**

**Reviews mean updates!**

**Love, Cam x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I could get a dime, for every single time, that I have to disclaim, then I'd be a millionaire. So yeah, I don't own and of the PJO characters.**

**.o0o.**

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice called.

I closed my eyes tighter and tried to block out any sound.

"Annabeth!" The voice... Percy... yeah that's who it was, said slightly louder this time.

I gave a low moan and tried to ignore him.

"Annabeth! Get up!" Percy exclaimed pulling the covers back.

I groaned and turned over.

"Actually, don't get up. Your butt looks really good from this angle."

My eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake and I jumped off the bed faster than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I knew that would get you up," Percy grinned at me.

I did my best to glare at him in my slumbered state. Unfortunately for me I probably looked about as intimidating as a koala bear.

"What time is it?" I asked him rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Percy's eyes quickly flashed down to the exposed skin by my waist band. I quickly dropped my hand down and closed my eyes.

_I'm gonna breathe slow, count from one to ten with my eyes closed._

Funny, those lyrics have been coming in handy a lot recently.

Since Percy never answered my question, my eyes flew over to the alarm clock on the bed side table. 10: 32am. I groaned. I turned my line of sight back on Percy. I tried not to notice the fact that Percy was only wearing pyjama bottoms so his chest was on full display.

"Enjoying checking out my abs Anniekins?" Percy grinned, "I could flex if you like."

I glared at him, "Do you actually want something or did you wake me up just to annoy me?"

"Oh... well..." The smirk fell of Percy's face and his hand immediately went to his hair like he always does when he's nervous.

"What did you destroy?" I demanded pushing past him into the hall.

"Uh..." Percy said cutting in front of me, "I had a slight _problem_with the washing machine."

"Define problem!" I snapped.

"I was trying to wash some clothes and well, I think I may have put in too much powder or something," Percy explained unhelpfully.

"What do you—" I started to ask but I cut myself off when I saw the state of the utility room, "Oh!"

"Yeah, _oh_," Percy echoed.

Practically the whole utility room floor was covered with bubbles and the washing machine was still spewing out more.

"What have you done?" I exclaimed wading my way into the small two metre by one metre room. The bubbles when up to just past me knees.

"I really don't know!" Percy admitted, "I just put some stuff in, went into the kitchen for like, a minute and then when I came back the washing machine went doomsday. I panicked and I had no idea what to do so I came to get you."

"Right," I said side stepping closer to the crazy machine, "To be honest, I have no idea how the hell you did this."

"Fantastic," Percy muttered following me into the room, "Do you know how to fix it?"

"I think we just have to wait till the washing machine has finished whatever the heck its doing and then we'll just have to clean it up."

"Sounds good," Percy agreed, "Okay, so we'll just close the door, wait it out in the kitchen then come back in later."

"Yup," I answered. I took a step forward but, since I am always the klutz, I slipped.

"Eep!" I shrieked and grabbed onto Percy's arm for support. Percy wasn't anticipating anything happening so we both ended up tumbling into the sea of bubbles.

We both landed down on our bums with a very loud thud.

"Oh . My . God," I laughed as I felt the bubbles soak through my PJ bottoms.

After a moment, Percy cracked up as well.

"Thanks for dragging me down with you," Percy said sarcastically, after our laughter had died down, I knew he was kidding though because he had a large grin on his face. Percy scooped up a handful of bubbles and threw them at me.

"Percy!" I exclaimed through a laugh. I picked up another bundle of bubbles and chucked them back.

Before I knew what hit me, we were having a full out, holds-no-barriers, bubble war.

After about fifteen minutes of bubble throwing, endless laughter and rugby tackles we were soaked through and breathing hard.

I'm telling you this right now for a fact, bubble wars should be an Olympic sport. I mean, it ticks off all the boxes. You need to be fit to do it for a long period of time, it burns tons of calories, there are loads of tactics that you can use and it is bloody amazing to watch and take part in. It's just a thought though.

Thankfully, by the time we had finished playing in the soap, the washing machine had stopped barfing bubbles. Unfortunately, the utility was wrecked. I mean like really wrecked, it was messier than Draco Malphoy's Room of Requirement. No exaggeration.

"How the heck are we going to clean this up?" Percy asked in between breaths.

"With a dozen towels," I answered once I was capable of speech.

"There is three in the bathroom and two in the cupboard, I'll get those," Percy decided, "You can run along to Thalia's room and ask if you can borrow hers."

"What?" I screeched, "No! I'm not going out there looking like this! How about _I'll_get the towels from the bathroom and _you'll_get them from Thalia!"

"Thalia's your best friend!" Percy insisted.

"She's _your_cousin," I countered.

"She still likes you more!" Percy argued.

"Hmm... I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

Percy gave me a sloppy grin.

"Besides, you're the one that destroyed the washing machine!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but if it was me that went up to her door, she'd just be like 'That's not my problem Kelphead. Now, get lost, I'm trying to sleep.'" Percy explained.

That does sound like something Thalia would say, I thought bitterly.

"I'm covered in bubbles," I pointed out feebly, hoping that maybe that Percy would just go instead of me.

"It's a good look on you," Percy laughed, "You should wear them more often."

I glared at him but then sighed in defeat, "Okay fine, I'll go, but you so owe me!"

"Thanks Anniekins," Percy grinned pushing me out of the utility and in the direction of the door.

"Don't make me change my mind!" I called over my shoulder as I neared the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Percy smiled, "Right, I'll get started from this end, don't take too long."

"See you in a tic," I shouted closing the front door behind me.

It was only when I noticed the odd stares I was getting from passing students that I realised I was wearing soaking pink, duck covered button ups and covered in bubbles.

I put my chin up and tried not to show on my face how humiliated I felt. _I am so going to kill Percy_. I thought for about the two billionth time since nursery.

As I walked along the corridor, I got a couple snickers from some boys who went to Goode high, some crazy looks from people I didn't know and I even got a look of distaste from a certain brown haired bitch that goes by the name of Drew.

"Morning!" I said to her brightly, I disguised very well the disgust and loathing I felt toward her. Drew went to Goode as well and she's is probably the biggest whore you'll ever meet. Now I know that Percy, Nico _and_Drew all go to my college. There is a god, and he hates me.

Drew glared at me then went back into her room. I felt really sorry for the poor bloke that was going to have to share with her.

I found room 202 easily; it was only a couple doors down from mine. It's weird how the morning where I'm going around looking like an idiot there is loads of students lurking in the hallway.

I knocked on Thalia's door and prayed that she'd answer quickly before I droned in the pool of my own embarrassment.

I was very taken aback when it was Thalia's roommate that opened the door.

Oh my freaking god! Why do I recognise that face? It can't be... No... It won't be...They just look similar...

"Annabeth? Is that you?" The boy asked.

No freaking way! It is! It is! Oh . My . God.

"Hey Zach," I smiled casually trying to hide my sheer astonishment.

"No way," Zach muttered under his breath. My thoughts exactly buddy, my thoughts exactly.

"Can I come in?" I asked, "I have a favour to ask of Thalia and I think we have quite a bit to catch up on."

"Uh... Sure," Zach said, "In you come."

He opened the door fully and stepped asked, "Welcome to room 202 SingleLady"

**.o0o.**

**Longest chapter yet peeps. I hope you liked it :)**

**We're finally getting into the main plot line. Who is Zach? How does Annabeth know him? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Yes, as you may have guessed, Drew is in this story however, Jason, Leo and Piper and the rest of the HoO crew won't be. I just needed somebody to fill the spot of college slut :D**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! I loved reading them!**

**Love,** **Cammie**

_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**.o0o.**

Zachery Quinn. Zachery Quinn. Zachery Quinn.

Why didn't I recognise the name when Thalia told me about him?

Maybe because I have never heard anyone call him Zachery in my entire life, I thought as I followed him through to the living room.

Thalia and Zach's apartment was exactly the same as the one as Percy and I shared so I knew where everything was. I plopped down on the couch and Zach followed suit.

"Nice ducks," Zach grinned as he noted my outfit.

I looked down at my soap covered duck pjs and blushed. How come every time Zach sees me I'm always doing something embarrassing?

"Pretty stylish huh?" I smiled, "I think I could start up a new trend."

"Good luck with that," Zach snorted.

Zach Quinn: I blushed slightly as I remembered to all the embarrassing times we'd shared together.

Every Easter holiday, my dad would book me into this week long Science camp. I've attended the camp every April for the past five years and Zach has always been there. Science camp isn't what you think it is, it is most definitely _not_a bunch of glasses wearing, high waist banded, spot covered geeks. It's just a group of people who want to learn more in chemistry, biology and physics.

Zach has the natural knack being there during my most humiliating situations. I have a long list of scenarios which make me want to punch myself in the face. There was this time Zach and I were washing the test tubes and I turned the tap on too fast and too strong that my whole top got soaked (the tee-shirt was white and I was wearing a pink bra underneath, you guys do the math), there was also the time where my lab stool had some kind of corrosive chemical spilled on it so when I sat down it burn a hole through my denim shorts, Zach was my lab partner so he ever so kindly loaned me the shorts from his activity bag so that my blue knickers wouldn't be on show, and also on one of our plant studying hikes, I accidently stepped into this waist-deep marsh mud and got stuck, it took the man power Zach and two group leaders to get me out, as they pulled me out, my joggies slid off so I had to wear the black bikini bottoms I luckily had on underneath for the rest of the trip. Did any of you notice how all of the above involved me, my underwear and Zach? I most certainly did. There is also a ton of wee humiliating things I've done in between such as me falling into the lake, me decking it down the hill, me walking into a tree and me choking at the dinner table. The most embarrassing thing that happened so far was at the beach when me and a couple of the girls were messing around doing a Beyonce 'Single Ladies' impression, it wasn't just the hand movements, it was all the legs spread, hip rocking, booty shaking bits as well. Zach and a couple of the guys were just coming out of the forest next to the beach and they just happened to spot us (That is the story of how I got the nickname 'Single Lady').

"How have you been?" I asked Zach, dragging myself back into the present time.

"Great actually," Zach answered, "What about you? You certainly look like you've been up to something fun."

"My roommate and I had a battle with the washing machine. We lost," I explained with a slight smile.

Zach chuckled, "You're very good at getting yourself into insane situations."

"It's a gift I was born with," I shrugged grinning, "So yeah, your here. How come?"

"Try not to sound too pleased," Zach rolled his eyes. I winked at him. "Well, my mum got this new job promotion so we moved house, this college was the best one in the area so I enrolled myself in."

"I always knew you were a mummy's boy!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up," Zack grumbled.

We spent the next five or so minutes catching up. After Zach told me about his encounter in town with Jessie (a girly-girl/complete whore that came to camp for three days last Easter before leaving), I was laughing so hard I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

At that moment, Thalia walked out of her bedroom. Her short hair was so dishevelled that it looked like it had spent the night nesting a rabid hamster.

"Zach, please tell me you aren't laughing with yourself, I won't be able to live with someone who—" Thalia cut short when she saw me, "Uh, hey Annabeth... What you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh... um..." I struggled to answer; I had spent so long talking to Zach that I forgot my motives for being there.

"Wait, first of all, what in the name of all things bad are you _wearing_?" Thalia exclaimed.

_Now_I remember. I came to Thalia's looking tomorrow a couple of towels

"Percy destroyed the washing machine. We need towels," I explained for the second time this morning.

"Percy can be a complete idiot at times," Thalia rolled her eyes, "Zach, can you go fetch a couple towels from the bathroom. I have something urgent I need to tell Annabeth." She gave me a hard look

"Sure," Zach said getting up, "I'll be back in a jippy."

Once he left the room Thalia pounced on me.

"How the heck do you know my roommate?" She demanded, "And most importantly, why did you tell me?"

I opened my mouth to explain but Zach came back into the living room holding a handful of towels.

"Is three enough?" He asked before plopping them into my arms.

"Plenty," I answered standing up, "Thanks."

"No probs," He grinned, "You better get back to your apartment though, Pierre will be wondering where you've run off to."

"Percy," I corrected, "And yeah, I better run before he sets the fridge on fire or something else equally ridiculous."

"Right, off you trot Annabeth," Thalia said pushing me into the hall, "Text me," she hissed in my ear.

"Course," I rolled my eyes and I opened up the door.

"See you around, Single Lady," Zach said.

"You too Bullet Proof," I smiled, "Later Thal."

Holy mother of cows the look of astonishment on Thalia's face was priceless.

I closed the door behind me and started down the corridor. Hmm... I mused internally, an awful lot has happened since I woke up this morning.

**.o0o.**

**Chapter 7 is done! Woop Woop!**

**Oh my days you guys had me in stitches! The protectiveness the majority of you have over Percy is ridiculous! You'd think it was**_**you**___**that was dating him! I just gotta love my readers :D**

**I hope the explanation about Zach made sense. It was really, really, really difficult to type up. I swear, I had it all written out in my head but it took me fifty minutes to type up that blinking paragraph alone. I do pray it was up to scratch and you won't go hunting Zach down with a pointy stick ;)**

**Thanks for reading this chappy, it was more of an explanation one more than anything else. Review!**

**Love, Cam x**


	9. Chapter 8

**You guys got well over 30 reviews! Congratulations! You have won yourself a long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous PJO characters!**

**.o0o.**

"Jackson! I'm back!" I called as I walked through the door.

"It took you long enough," Percy complained from the kitchen counter, "And it's Percy, I thought we got past the surname stage as soon as we started living together."

"I didn't chose to share with you, it was just a strike of very bad luck," I reminded him, "And how come you haven't started cleaning yet?!"

"I was waiting for you," Percy shrugged, "Now that your here, let's get cracking! Did you get the towels?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes, "What do you think these are?"

Percy gave me his signature grin and picked up his set of towels.

"C'mon Anniekins, we've got work to do," Percy beckoned me towards the utility.

"For the billionth time stop calling me that!" I exclaimed as I shoved passed him roughly.

"You know you love it," Percy grinned.

I snorted and opened the utility door.

"Oh god," I groaned as I was once again reminded of the mass amount of bubbles we had to clean.

"Yeah, we have some major-ass cleaning to do," Percy agreed, "Mr Carmichael would do my nut in if he saw this."

"Mr Carmichael?" I questioned.

"He's kinda like the landlord," Percy explained, "Since I arrived before you, I got given the really long and boring lecture of how to maintain a tidy apartment."

"I can tell you were paying close attention," I commented sarcastically as I unfolded a towel and laid it flat on the floor.

"I was so paying attention!" Percy insisted.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"To his accent," Percy admitted sheepishly, "It was pretty damn awesome."

"You're unbelievable," I told him.

"Unbelievably attractive," Percy corrected.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll come true," I grinned.

.o0o.

Exactly 53 minutes later we were almost finished tidying up. I can tell you this for a fact: Cleaning up bubbles may sound sort of fun but believe me when I say this, it's very close to unbearable. Wiping bubbles off the counters and drying the floor was probably one of the most tedious experiences of my life.

I was now on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor dry with a towel. At that moment in time I felt so sorry for Cinderella cause moving your arm back and forth for long periods of time hurts like hell. Determined to get the job over with, I began frantically drying the floor.

_Almost done!_ I motivated myself _Ten more scrubs Annabeth, ten more—_

I cut of my internal encouragement when I banged my funny bone on the side of the counter. I'm not sure how many of you have whacked your elbow against something hard but it is bloody painful. Combine that with the pain from an already aching arm and you've got yourself about a one hundred and seventeen on a pain scale of one to ten. I cursed in every language I knew. Thank god my dad wasn't here otherwise he'd have me wash my mouth out with soap.

"Would you mind lifting your hips up a bit? Your bum along with your cussing is definitely Play Boy hot," Percy said.

I abruptly stopped swearing and the pain suddenly vanished from my arm.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that," I threatened Percy, my voice like steel.

"Oh but I did," Percy smirked from behind me.

Growling I lifted up my left foot and kicked hard aiming for where I presumed his face would be.

Obviously anticipating my move, Percy grabbed hold of my angle and twisted it effectively flipping me onto my back. Out of nowhere Percy was straddling me with his hands at either side of my head. The worst part? I was making no effort to push him off.

Once I recovered from the initial shock and had found my voice I gritted out, "Get off me Jackson. _Now_."

"Now why would I do that?" Percy grinned leaning closer, "I actually really like you in this position," he whispered.

My mouth fell open in horror, "Rape!" I screeched, "Sexual assault!"

"In your dreams," Percy winked chuckling.

I glared at him, "You have exactly three seconds to get off me before I start screaming like a banshee."

_Three_...

"Hmm..." Percy said in mock thoughtfulness ignoring me completely, "I wonder if little Annie is ticklish."

_Two..._

I immediately stopped my internal countdown once my brain processed what Percy just said. I can eat my father's cooking, I can live with my two younger brothers, I can watch Paranormal Activity and only stay creeped out for a couple days but tickling is something I _can't _do.

Tickling. Urgh. I absolutely hate it. With passion. It's awful. I don't get why we laugh when we get tickled. Sure, it's funny for the first few seconds but after that it just gets downright painful. As soon as someone tickles me for any length of time, my brain goes into super frantic frenzy mode. It goes from '_Teeheehee this is kind of funny!' _to '_Oh my freaking god! Kill the monster that's abusing me!' _See if for any reason I'm in an interrogation room being questioned for the murder of Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, all the policeman would have to do is tickle me and I'll admit to the homicide—Even if I didn't do it. In conclusion: Tickling equals slow and horrible death.

"No!" I squeaked, "I swear I'm not!"

Percy gave a dark chuckle and started poking me in the stomach.

"Eeep!" I screeched, "Gerroff! Ahh! Stop!"

Percy continued to prod me in the stomach and found myself squirming and laughing and kicking and god knows what else.

"Pl—Please! Percy! Stop!" I pleaded through my laughter.

"Never!" Percy grinned.

After what seemed like hours of Tickle Torture, Percy abruptly stopped molesting me and doubled over with a grunt of pain. It took me a moment to register that my completely uncontrolled leg managed to kick Percy where the sun don't shine.

Seizing my chance, I grasped my freedom and stood up, looking down on Percy who was still in a feeble position on the ground.

"Woopsie Daisy," I smirked, well, did my best to smirk seeing as I was so out of breath.

"That really bloody hurt, Annabeth," Percy groaned.

"Good," I said with an air of superiority, "It'll hopefully teach you to keep your trap shut."

"Don't count on it," Percy muttered, regaining his composure slightly.

"Attempt to tickle me again and I'll personally ensure that your death is slow and brutal," I threatened ignoring his comment.

I stepped over Percy's still slumped body and opened the door.

"Oh and from now on, I'll be doing the washing up."

.o0o.

An hour later I was lying on my bed clean and changed. I picked up my phone from the bedside cabinet and switched it on.

_You have 43 new messages from Thalia Grace._

"How surprising," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

I quickly flicked through the one-sided chat. The first couple where relatively polite, asking how I knew Zach. As the messages progressed, Thalia seemed to get more and more impatient as the last couple were threats on my life.

Rolling my eyes I replied to her texts:

_You're completely off your nut Thalia. 'If you do not reply in 42 seconds I will come to your room and choke you with Cuddles :O' Look, you can be mad at me but do you have to bring my most beloved bear into this? Not cool ;P Well, the utility is cleaned up, no more traces of any bubbles. If anything, it's looks cleaner than it did before we got here. I'll wash the towels and get them back to you asap. Onto Zach: He's a friend from science camp (Y'know the thing I go to every Easter? I've definitely showed you pictures, I distinctly remember you saying that our biology photosynthesis teacher looked like a constipated hippo) We're just friends. The 'Single Lady' is a name he gave me cause of this inside thing :) I'll tell you the story when I'm on my death bed ;) Just lying in my bedroom just now, I'm pretty pooped. My body has gone on lockdown and refuses to move. Hope my obviously anticipated reply is satisfactory :D A xxx_

I hit send and rolled over onto my back. Out of the corner of my eye I read the time: 13:56pm. My stomach growled knowing it was food time. Seeing as I didn't want to be forced to look at Percy's arrogant face I decided to stock up my tummy with rubbish from my bedroom.

I sat up glancing around my room. My snack drawer (Yes, I have a drawer for snacks) was about two metres in front of the end of my bed. Since I was such a lazy arse, I army crawled to the edge of the bed, put my hands on the ground and stretched my way over to the cabinet under the tv. I groped the drawer trying to grab hold of the handle. My feet were locked in between the mattress and my back was arched at an uncomfortable angle. I quickly pulled the drawer opened, grabbed something out and wriggled back up the bed. Mission accomplished. Sure it would have been easier, and quicker, to just get up off the bed and walk over to the cabinet but that's just not how my mind works.

My phone bleeped letting me know my reply from Thalia has arrived:

_The Cuddles threat was completely necessary, you should know by now that I hate being left in the dark. Don't worry about the towels; we still have a couple left over just get them to me before the end of the week :D I already found out you and 'Bullet Proof' were friends from science, since you were taking far too long to reply I did the logical thing and asked my roomie. Lmao, I remember that group photo, the image of your photo-something teacher is stamped into my brain for life, haunting me in my dreams ;) On your death bed you say? Hmm... Sounds like an embarrassing story, better go and ask Zach about it immediately! Mwahahahaha :D T xxx_

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Stupid me. Why the heck did I say 'on my death bed' to Thalia Grace?! I should have known Thalia would ask about it, that's just the kind of horrible person she is. I quickly flicked through my contacts checking to see if I still had Zach's number.

Finley Nelson - No

Jack Oslo – Nope

Laura Queen – Nuh uh

Zach Quinn – Yes! Whoop whoop!

I did a mental happy dance when I saw that I still had his number. I was half way through sending him a text, warning him that he better not spill the beans on how I got my nickname when I got another reply from Thalia:

_... OMFG :O Annabeth Chase doing a Beyonce dance?! Ahahahahahahahaha! :DD That's just... that's... omg I'm freaking speechless. At least you know if college doesn't work out for you there's always the backup plan of being a pole dancer ;) hahaha! I'm laughing all over again! Wait till I tell Percy, I'm sure he'd love for you to give him a show =)) T xxxx 3_

Ohmygod. If Thalia were to tell Percy about that then my life would be over, over I tell you! Without wasting any time, I was typing up another message, my thumbs working at the speed of light:

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT THALIA! IF YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' SLIP ONE WORD TO ANYONE YOUR DEAD. NOT EVEN JOKING THIS TIME :O_

I was now up on my feet, pacing my room hyperventilating. I know it may not seem like a big thing but for me it was. Percy Jackson knowing about me doing a sexy dance would be the end of my life. My phone beeped again and I read the message:

_I've got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips, got me tighter in my Dereon jeans ;) T xxx _

All embarrassment aside I was now furious, I decided to give Thalia a threat that I had swore I would never use:

_Grrr :O If you say one word, one freaking word about any of this Thal and I swear I will send a message to every single one of my contacts telling them, in detail, about you 'problem' :/ _

There, I though triumphantly, that should do it. My Single Ladies story is now a safe secret once again. Thalia's not going to risk her proble getting spilled to the world. Psh, I so should be an evil genius in my spare time.

My reply from Thalia was almost instantaneous:

_:O You . Wouldn't. Dare. :/ But just in case you would, I'm going to be the bigger person and the better friend by shutting up :) You will as well of cousre, I mean, otherwise Percy's going to have to help me dispose of your body ;) Right, better trot off just now, my phone need some power and I need me some chocolate =)) Later Annie! T Out xxx 3_

I breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to tell Zach not to give out details about my embarrassing past out so willing, I didn't think I could bare another intense conversation like the last one.

I exited SMS messaging and noticed that my mobile was also running low on power. I went over to my drawer for electronics (To avoid future confusion, I am pretty OCD when it comes to my stuff, separate drawers and place for different things) and got out my blackberry charger. I found a spare socket and plugged in my phone.

I grabbed my Kindle from my bedside table and flopped back down onto my bed. I opened up my bag of Skittles and began nibbling. Since it was only just after one, I settled on reading 'The Da Vanci Code' by Dan Brown. It was one of my favourite books so it was more than capable of killing some time. I picked up from where I left off last time and after a couple pages, I was deeply engrossed with the story.

.o0o.

"Ho! Annabeth!" Percy called bounding into my bedroom, snapping me out of my Dan Trance.

"Yeah?" I replied closing my Kindle and sitting up.

"I'm just going out for a bit, just down to the Student Lounge with a couple friends," Percy said.

"What am I? Your mum?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to know nor care where you are going."

"Just thought I'd let you know," Percy grinned, "Wouldn't want you getting scared if you came out of your bedroom and found out I wasn't here."

"Trust me, if walked into the living room and you weren't here, I'd celebrate," I said getting up and shoving past him into the hall.

Percy laughed but otherwise made no comment. I went into the living space and flopped down on the sofa. Using the remote I turned on the TV and glanced up.

"Your still here?" I questioned Percy who was casually leaning against the wall.

"I'm just waiting for my goodbye kiss," Percy smiled tapping his cheek with his hand.

I snorted and chucked a pillow at his head, "Clear off Jackson."

"How disappointing," Percy sighed dramatically, "Seeing as that's all I'm going to get I'm leaving now. I won't be too long."

"Take your time," I said without looking at him, "It'll be heaven without you."

"Bye Wise Girl," Percy laughed backing out of the room, "I'll see you later," he said closing the door behind him.

I smiled and took a deep breath letting the Percy-Free air fill my lungs. I had a look at the clock on the TV and nearly jumped out of my skin, it was just about nine o'clock. I'd been reading for a _long _time.

I flicked through the movies that were on looking for something to watch.

50 First Dates – Hate Adam Sandler, Shutter Island – I'd rather get a good night sleep, Titanic – Seen it a million times, Ice Age 3 – Seen it a chillion times. I scanned the others movies until my eyes found PS I Love You. I was in the mood for some sad romance so I put it on.

The adverts were still running so I went into the kitchen and got myself some apple juice and crisps. I sat back down on the couch being careful not to spill my drink and turned my attention back to the TV. With great difficulty, I managed to stop myself from singing along to the Milky Way song. It was a good thing I didn't seeing as at that very second Percy burst back through the front door.

I jumped up in fright and almost spilt my juice, "Percy!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing back?"

"Drew's – There – Wont – Shut up – Wearing – Close— To nothing – Ran – Straight – Back," Percy panted flopping down next to me on the sofa.

I laughed, "Yeah, I saw her in the hall earlier, she's stays a couple doors down."

Percy groaned and tried to regain his breath.

"What are you watching?" He asked once he could once his breathing was back to normal.

"PS I Love You," I answered.

"Aww Anniekins, I always knew that you had feeling for me," Percy grinned.

"Yeah, feelings of hate and extreme loathing," I snapped, "You know fine and well I was talking about the movie title now shut up its starting."

"Geez Louise, okay, okay, I'll be quiet," Percy said turning to the screen.

"One noise and you're not watching it," I warned him.

"Shut up! It's starting!" Percy mimicked me. I glared at him but nonetheless returned my focus to the TV.

How would of thought it? Me, Annabeth Chase watching a romance movie with my sworn enemy Percy Jackson. The world's definitely spinning in the wrong direction.

**.o0o.**

**Hey! Chapter 8 is completed! 8 Microsoft pages long – My longest chappy yet! I hope it was satisfactory and not to jumbled up.**

**Next update will be tomorrow! Lots of reviews = Lot's of Microsoft pages.**

**Review or I'll make Percy and Drew get married and have 13 kids! :DD**

**Love, Cam x**

_The red car and the blue car had a race; all Red seemed to do was stuff his face. He eats everything he sees, from trucks from trucks to prickly trees, but good old Blue he took the Milky Way._


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters**

**.o0o.**

The next couple days passed by with lots of glares, smirks and snide comments. I was surprised I was still alive.

I rolled out of bed and trudged into the kitchen. Against my own will, I managed to learn Percy's sleeping patterns. He's a very early riser and is always out the apartment by half nine so, at ten, I was able to trudge into the kitchen in my pyjamas and not have to worry about getting changed until eleven.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I opened the fridge and got out some orange juice then poured it into a glass. I got a blueberry muffin out of the cupboard and sat down on the island picking away at it.

I never eat a lot for breakfast, not because I'm some sort of spoofy bimbo who doesn't each food in the morning so that they can be skinny, but because by the time I'm up, it's almost lunch so there is no point eating a lot.

I took a big swig of my orange juice, drinking it down in one. Just as I was about swallow, Nico di Angelo exploded through the front door. I got such a fright that I spewed my juice out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here!?" I demanded trying hard not to choke on my own breath, "How the heck did you get in?!"

"Oh hey Annabeth," Nico greeted dismissively, "The doors unlocked, where's Percy?"

"Out," I said frowning at Nico suspiciously. Whenever I am unfortunate enough to find myself in Nico's presence, he never wastes and opportunity to mock me.

Nico cursed under his breath, "Uh... Can you give him a message from me?"

"Depends what it is," I said still very wary.

"Could you tell him that...um... the package is ready to be collected. Yeah that should do it," Nico replied nodding, clearly pleased with the obviously coded message he just came up with.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I demanded.

"Percy will know," Nico answered confidently.

"Are you guys doing drugs?" I asked.

Nico grinned, obviously back to his usual, cocky, arrogant self, "Just pass on the message."

"Fine," I grumbled, it was far too early for me to argue.

"Thanks," Nico said, "Right, I best be off, don't know what Rachel would say if she found it but it certainly wouldn't be good! Later Annie! Don't forget to tell Percy when he comes back!"

I glared at him for using one of my most hated nicknames, well, it's okay when Thalia uses it but she's Thalia.

"Clear off," I muttered getting up to wipe the juice off the island.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Nico insisted before scampering out the door, probably back to his huge pile off meth that he shares with Percy.

Grumbling to myself I shuffled over to the sink and got some kitchen roll to clean up the orange juice with. As I was cleaning the table, a thought struck me, Nico was sharing a dorm with Rachel and by the casual way he was talking about her, I'd bet my money it was Rachel Dare.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: A pretty, redheaded girl that went to the same high school as me (and Thalia and Percy and Nico and Silena and Clarisse...). I guess she's alright, I've never made any attempt to become close friends with her but I don't dislike her. Rachel transferred to our school about three years in; somehow, she and Percy already knew each other so she immediately became one of the popular people. It was clear that Rachel had a very big crush on Percy but the feelings sort of died after a couple months with him, I'm not surprised to be honest. They stuck with being just close friends which definitely pleased a lot of Percy's stupid follower girls. Even though Rachel was welcome to sit with all Percy's friends, after a while she made new friends in the art club and started hanging out with them whilst still staying friends with Percy and Nico.

My ponderings of Rachel Dare were cut off when Percy came back into the apartment.

"Hey Anniekins," Percy grinned as he walked into the kitchen, "Nice PJ's."

I scowled at him wishing I'd left the juice and got changed.

"Morning," I muttered doing my best to ignore his use of 'Anniekins' and comment on my pyjamas.

I dropped the kitchen roll in the bin and turned to watch him as he got a coke a cola out of the fridge.

"Checking me out Annabeth?" Percy smirked cracking open the coke can.

Crack... Coke... Percy... Nico!

"Sugar! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, ignoring Percy once again "Nico told me to pass on this message: 'The package is ready to be collected' whatever the heck that means."

"The packages is..." Percy frowned.

"Ready to be collected," I finished.

"Oh my god!" Percy burst out, realisation dawning on him, "I'm going to Nico's, won't be long!" he exclaimed putting down the can, running out the kitchen and out the door.

_Yep, _I thought shaking my head, _Definitely drugs._

I put Percy's opened coke back into the fridge and decided to go for a shower. I went into my bedroom and grabbed some clothes from my drawer and my iPod from its docking station.

I got to the bathroom, locked the door and put my Nano on shuffle. I turned on the shower, slipped off my PJ's and hopped in.

_You're too loud, _

_I'm so hyper, _

_On paper we're a disaster,_

_And I'm driving you crazy as my little game._

One of my favourite songs came on and I started singing along as I shampooed my hair.

'_I push you, you push back,_

_Two opposites so alike that,_

_Everyday's a rollercoaster,_

_But I'm a bump you'll never get over.'_

If singing in the shower could burn calories, I'd be as thin as Claire Danes. It's kind of ridiculous, I get so into it you'd think I was auditioning for The X Factor. If I wasn't a decent singer, I wouldn't sing though. Unlike Percy, I wouldn't sing in the shower just to burst my roommate's eardrums. He sings to annoy me and it's definitely working. I'm not sure how many of you have heard any of The Lonely Island's music -if you could even call it that- but it's downright awful. Sure they're pretty funny at first but when you hear Percy Jackson singing about being a boss and jizzing in his pants, the humour quickly dies out.

As the final chorus came on, I was singing so full out that even Brainmatter would be proud

'_Cause it's a love, hate relationship,_

_You say you can't handle it,_

_But there's no way to stop this now,_

_So shut up and kiss me._

_Kick, scream, call it quits,_

_But you're just so freakin' full of it,_

_Cause it's too late, to shut your mouth,_

_So shut up and kiss me.'_

I rinsed out the last of my conditioner and climbed out of the shower. I gave myself a quick towel dry, slipped on my clothes and tied my hair back. Using my hand, I wiped the steam away from the mirror and absorbed my reflection. I was wearing dark denim shorts, a black tank top and a red checked Hollister button up.

I gave my teeth a brush, washed my face and applied a small about of brown mascara to my eyelashes. I personally can't see why girls spend so long applying expensive products to their faces only to look like Oomph Loompas.

I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Flaah!" Percy exclaimed jumping out at me from round the corner.

"Ahh!" I screeched jumping about a foot in the air. Percy roared with laughter.

"Percy Jackson!" I glared punching him in the arm, "How many time have I told you to stop doing that?!"

"Quite a few," Percy smirked after he stopped laughing at me.

I continued to glare at him, "Did you have any reason for hovering around the bathroom door or did you just want to give me a fright?"

"I was just listening to your Concert de la Shower," Percy grinned but his eyes darted to his bedroom door, "Look Annabeth, I know you want to kiss me, you'd didn't have to write a song about it, you could of just asked."

"I'd rather remove my tonsils with a scalpel," I told him seriously, "Besides, if I wrote a song about you, it would be about a pompous git so don't get your hopes up."

"Annabeth _loves _me. Annabeth _loves_ me," Percy sang, his eyes flicked to his bedroom once again.

"I most certainly do not," I said, "And I'm surprised at you Percy, how can you be throwing the word 'love' around so casually after watching PS I Love You?"

"Shut up," Percy glared.

"Aww... Is 'ickle Percykins getting all sad again thinking about the movie?" I asked him in a mock baby voice.

Percy scowled at me, "Shut _up_, Annabeth."

"Don't worry," I grinned at him innocently, "As much as I would like to continue teasing you, we have more pressing matters to discuss like what you hiding in your bedroom."

"I... uh...," Percy looked momentarily startled, like a deer caught in the headlights, "There's nothing in my room!" he insisted, "What would give you that impression?"

"Your eyes keep flashing back to it, is there something you don't want me to know about in there? Is it the thing that Nico gave to you?" I interrogated.

"There's nothing in my room!" Percy insisted again.

"Likely story," I snorted. I turned my back on Percy and walked towards his bedroom, "But is there really is nothing, you won't mind me checking."

"No Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, "Seriously! It's nothing but my stuff!"

Percy pushed in front of my and blocked my way to his door.

"Move out of the way, Percy!" I growled trying to walk around.

Percy stepped on front of me, "You don't need to check! Please Annabeth!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and attempted to step around him. Once again Percy blocked my way.

"You have till the count of three to move your ass or I'll—" My threat was cut off my three raps at the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Percy asked me.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

Whoever was at the door knocked again, a lot more impatient this time.

"Let's go see who it is," Percy said grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the front door, away from his bedroom.

"I can find the door myself thank you," I informed him ripping my wrist out of his hand.

Percy rolled his eyes at me before opening the door.

A very important looking man was waiting behind the door, he was wearing a suit and was carrying two envelopes.

"Are you Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" He asked us gruffly.

I was about to reply politely but Percy beat me too it with a very rude and sarcastic comment.

"No, I'm Thwarp and this is Gwarp. We sucked out the souls of the real Percy and Annabeth and we are now possessing their bodies. How can we help you?"

The man looked at Percy with clear distate before turning to me.

"Here are your timetables," He said stiffly handing me both envelopes, "Try not to lose them, if you do however and I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you can go down to the reception and get another one printed off."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled politely, "Have a nice day."

He nodded curtly before turning on his heels and walking to the next room. I closed the door and turned to glare at Percy who was grinning goofily.

"'We are now possessing their bodies'" I quoted, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Percy chuckled and took his envelope out of my hands, "Did you see his face?"

"Of course I saw his face you twat!" I growled, "And he's going to remember ours! He could be one of our teachers for all you know!"

"That would be even better," Percy smirked.

"We're not in high school anymore, dumbass!" I glared, "You can't mess around anymore."

"Yes, mom," Percy rolled his eyes strolling past me into the kitchen, "Now if your finished lecturing me, I'd quite like to have a look at my schedule."

I glared at Percy once more before hopping up onto the counter and ripping opening my envelope.

_Monday: _

_10am – 12pm: Minor Physics_

_1pm – 4pm: Major Graphics Communication_

_Tuesday:_

_10am – 12pm: Minor Maths_

_1pm - 4pm: Major Art_

_Wednesday:_

_10am – 12pm: Minor English_

_1pm – 4pm: Major Graphics Communication_

_Thursday:_

_10am – 12pm: Minor Physics_

_1pm – 4pm: Major Art_

_Friday:_

_10am – 12pm: Minor English_

_2pm – 4pm: Minor Maths_

I grinned, all the subjects I love put together. No more drama, no more biology just the good, hard on subjects.

"Let's swap," Percy said hopping up next to me on the counter.

We traded timetables and I had a good nosey of his subjects: Minor PE, Minor English, Minor Physics and Major Biology and Major Chemistry.

Hmm... two out of five subjects with Percy. Not bad Annabeth, not bad. It's not as if your sharing an apartment with him... Oh, wait.

"We're together for English and physics," Percy said looking away from my timetable and up at me.

"Fantastic," I muttered.

"Aw. Don't be like that, it coul—" Percy cut off whatever he was going to say when a noise came from somewhere else in the apartment.

_Rurf !_

"What the heck?" I exclaimed jumping down from the counter, "Did you hear that?"

"Um... no," Percy said unsure.

I frowned at him suspiciously, "You must have heard that!"

_Rurf!_

"There it is again! It sounds like a dog," I insisted making my way out of the kitchen to locate the sound of the noise.

"I don't hear anything," Percy said loudly with a trace of worry in his voice.

I turned and gave him a disbelieving look.

_Rurf!_

"I know you can hear it, Percy!" I glared, "I think it's coming from your bedroom."

Percy put my timetable down and got off the counter to follow me.

"Maybe it's the television," Percy suggested.

I glanced into the living room on my way down the hall, "The TV is off so I'm pretty sure it's not that."

"Perhaps it's coming from your iPod?" Percy tried looking very, very guilty.

"Yeah cause I so listen to barking dogs in my free time," I said sarcastically, we were now standing outside Percy's bedroom door.

_Rurf!_

"That's it!" I said finally pushing open the door. I stopped short when I saw the small, black dog sitting on Percy's bed.

"...What?... How?" I asked weakly.

"Annabeth, this is my dog, Mrs O'Leary."

**.o0o.**

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked the Mrs O'Leary thing. Explanation will be posted during the next chapter as to why she's included in the story. The idea came to me of Percy having a regular dog so I just decided to add her into the story. **

**Rachel has also been included into the story, it's not Prachel so most of you should be pleased :D**

**Just to inform you peeps, I have absolutely no idea how the heck college works so I'm just going to make up some crap. I have never been to college and I have no intention of ever going (Uni is for me) so I apologise if any of it seems unrealistic. **

**Review!**

**Cammie x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**.o0o.**

In a state of shock, I looked from the dog, to Percy, then back to the dog, then back to Percy.

"Percy Jackson!" I fumed angrily once I had snapped out of my surprise, "What in the name of all things good are you thinking? You have gone a brought your ruddy dog to college?! It specifically says in the 'Rules and Regulations' that no animals are allowed in any of the rooms at any time! What makes you think that you have a right to bring Mrs O'Leary to college with you?! You could get expelled for this! Hell, _I _could get expelled for this!" I took a deep breath and glared at Percy some more.

"Can I speak now?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a second," I snarled. I brought my fist up and gave him a hard punch in the shoulder, "There, now you can speak."

"God, Annabeth! That hurt!" Percy complained as he rubbed his shoulder, "You have a strong hit," he added appreciatively.

"Are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to march down to the office and report you?" I demanded brushing away his compliment.

"No!" Percy blurted out, "I mean no as in not to report me, not no as in I'm not going to explain myself!"

I narrowed my eyes angrily; Percy had better have a jolly good reason for putting my education at jeopardy.

"Uh," Percy started as his hand flew to his hair the way it always does when he is nervous. Yeah, that's right Percy, be scared, "I know it was a bad idea –" I gave a snort of agreement, "—but I couldn't just leave her at home!"

"Why not exactly?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Because she would be lonely! Mum and Paul are out working from early doors to mid afternoon so Mrs O'Leary would be at home by herself with no one to play with, or to feed her, or to give her exercise, or to keep her company. I had to take her with me! Please, Annabeth, please don't be a snitch!" Percy begged then proceeded to batt his eyelashes. It looked so ridiculous that I found myself giving in.

"Fine," I sighed. Percy cheered. "But, only on the condition that if you get caught I take no blame. I will deny knowing about the presence of a dog and you are going to back me up, got it?"

"Yes! Yes a thousand times! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Percy said happily as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Urgh," I said trying to push him back, "No touchy-feely, remember? We covered this way back at the beginning."

"I remember," Percy grinned, "But seriously, thanks."

"Meh," I shrugged, "On your neck be it. I am all in the clear. Now, let me meet this new roommate, hopefully she will make much better company than her owner."

"Hey!" Percy defended, "I'm great company!"

I snorted, "Yes, sure."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Mrs O'Leary!" He called, "Here, girl! Come meet Annabeth!"

Mrs O'Leary barked and trotted over. Percy knelt down and picked her up.

"Mrs O'Leary this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Mrs O'Leary," Percy introduced.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" I cooed as I scratched Mrs O'Leary's head.

'_Rurf!_' Mrs O'Leary barked before licking my hand. A flash of recognition shot across my brain.

"Wait a second," I said suspiciously narrowing my eyes, "Isn't this the dog you had chase me up a tree when I was eleven?"

Percy laughed heartily, "The one and only! You had a really bad dog phobia back then," he recalled fondly.

"Out," I ordered pointing in the direction of the front door, "The dog has to go."

"What? No! Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

"Only kidding," I grinned, "What happens in the past stays in the past. Isn't that right Mrs O'Leary?"

'_Rurf!_' Mrs O'Leary agreed.

"I just might like you," I smiled as I gave her head a pat, "Now, missy, let's get you something to eat!"

Mrs O'Leary jumped out of Percy's arms and wagged her tail.

"Now, Mrs O'Leary," Percy said sternly, "Make sure you remember that I am the person who has been with you through thick and thin, don't go choosing Annabeth over me, okay?"

Mrs O'Leary nuzzled Percy's foot, "Atta girl," he congratulated.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go eat."

.o0o.

_Swish!_

My head snapped away from the truly riveting television adverts and turned towards the front door. A letter of some kind had been slid underneath it.

_I wonder what that could be_, I thought to myself as I pushed myself up off the couch. I went over to the door and picked up the piece of paper.

'_Hey fellow college students! You have been invited to the Last Friday Night party in Room 203. The party will be celebrating the last Friday night that we have before we start college. Better get yourself done up, the party will be starting around nine o'clock. Hope to see you there!'_

I snorted, some people were just desperate for a chance to get drunk. Last Friday Night? Seriously, who came up with that?

_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot._

Argh. God darn it! Stop singing Katy Perry, Annabeth!

"Percy!" I called, trying to get the song out of my head. I headed over to his room to bang on the door.

"Yeah?" Percy yelled back.

"We have been invited to some party, get your arse out here!"

"Right, one second!"

I rolled my eyes impatiently and leaned against the wall. A few moments later Percy came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, dripping wet.

"Gah!" I exclaimed embarrassed, my eyes flew to the ceiling. Percy was no more than two meters away from me, wearing only a towel, as in practically naked, "At least warn me! I thought you were in your room!"

Percy chuckled walking over to me. He took the letter out of my hands, "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh... Um..." I had apparently lost the ability of speech. I couldn't get the image of nearly naked Percy away from my vision. Keep looking at the ceiling Annabeth, don't look at Percy! Whatever you do, don't at Percy!

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Percy smirked; I took no difficulty in hearing the amusement in his tone.

"Uh, just a little," I managed still forcing my eyes to study the interesting patterns on the ceiling, "Can you please stick on a bathrobe or something?"

"Nah, I like to air dry," Percy said with a small laugh, "Oh look, what do you know? We have been invited to a party, how nice."

I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and focussed on Percy's face. He was a little too close for comfort. "Yeah, the people from 203 seem to have arranged one." Be cool, Annabeth, be cool. It's only Percy remember? The perverted pig that always teased you. You have no reason to feel embarrassed.

Sensing my obvious discomfort Percy stepped closer, "Well I'm definitely going, what about you?" Percy licked his lips and leaned closer.

"Yep," I squeaked, a small blush rising to my cheeks, "Yep! I think I'll go!"

Percy laughed and took a step back. I tried to glare at him but my blush ruined the effect.

"I'm just going to go and get ready," I said quickly before rushing off to my bedroom. I flung the door open and shut it closed. I could still hear Percy's amused chuckles.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed to myself angrily as I flopped down onto my bed. I rolled over onto my back and took a deep breath. Ahh, un-Percy-polluted air, breath it all in!

'What the hell was that?!' I demanded internally. 'Why didn't I punch him in the gut?! Why did I just stand there and blush?!'

I groaned and sat up, I was stressed, that's all it was, the stress of moving away from my family and in with Percy. The party would help me relax. I reached into my back pocket to get my phone out. I quickly typed a message to Thalia:

'_Hey Thal! You going to that party thing tonight? A x'_

As usual, my response from Thalia was instantaneous:

'_Yup, the invite just came through the door. Last Friday Night?! What a dorky name! I'm off to get ready. Meet me at quarter to nine outside your room and we'll go in together. I don't want my wee Annie getting scared by a college party :P T x'_

I rolled my eyes and quickly typed my reply:

'_Ha ha Thalia, very funny :O It's you that needs the protecting ;) I'm off to get ready too, see you in a bit! A x'_

I chucked my phone down on the bed and got up. I went over to my wardrobe and pondered what to wear. Before parties I would always panic about what to wear. I never knew whether I was supposed to turn up fancy or to turn up casual. I had embarrassed myself many times when it came to over and under dressing. The invite said 'dress up' so I decided to go with something a little more on the dressy side. Even though I was certain that the majority of girls there would look like hookers I chose to go with an outfit that was slightly more self-respecting.

I pulled out a red romper that showed off the neck and chest area and threw in onto the bed. I then went over to my jewellery box and carefully picked out a selection of Links of London bracelets that I had received over my previous birthdays and laid them down on the bed next to the romper. I pulled my straighteners out of my bedside cabinet, plugged them into the wall, grabbed my dressing gown and ran towards the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom door, hung up my dressing gown and turned on the shower. I would be ready in no time. I gave myself a quick wash to freshen up, brushed my teeth and walked back to my bedroom.

'What's missing here?' I thought to myself as I recognised an absence of something, 'Ah yes, music!'

I stuck my iPod on shuffle and began blow-drying my hair.

Thirty minutes later and I was ready. My hair was perfectly straight, I had a bit of eye make-up on and I smelled good. I did a twirl in the mirror and gave myself a quirky wink. 'Looking fine, Annabeth' I complimented myself. I looked down on at my toes and realised I was still barefoot. I cursed; shoes were always the hardest part to get right. Heels were always a definite no, whenever I wore them for any length of time I always had to take them off because my feet were in agony. 'Beauty is pain,' my stepmom constantly reminded me. I understood getting your eyebrows plucked or your legs waxed but heels are a tad unnecessary. In the end I decided to go for a pair of short white converse. In my opinion, you could never go wrong with a nice set of All Stars. I quickly checked the time on my phone: _8:37pm_. As it was nearly time to leave, I checked everything was switched off in my bedroom (I didn't want to be responsible for burning the building down) and went into the kitchen for a glass of water before I left.

Humming to myself I got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with tap water. I brought my glass up to my mouth, took a deep breath and tried to drink in all in one.

"You look nice," Percy complimented as he entered the kitchen. I spluttered into my cup. I quickly put the glass down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Uh, thanks," I smiled awkward, "You look good too, I guess." In truth, there was no guessing about it. Percy did look good. He was wearing a pair of cream chinos and a grey t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves. If I saw him on the street I would definitely check him out. Unfortunately, I knew what his personality was like and had been on the receiving end of his childish and embarrassing pranks far too many times to appreciate his looks.

"I know," Percy replied with a cocky grin, "It's nice to hear it from you though."

"Savour the moment while you can," I told him, "I was only being polite."

Whatever arrogant comeback Percy was going to give was cut off when Thalia began impatiently banging on the door

"Annabeth!" She yelled, "I'm waiting! Get your fancy arse out here; we have a party to go to!"

I rolled my eyes, "Coming, Thal!" I called, "See you there," I added in a less booming voice to Percy as I ran to the door.

"Later," Percy said giving a small wave.

.o0o.

It appeared that my initial foresight of the party was right. Almost every single female that was attending had on a revealing dress or a very low cut top. I immediately felt out of place. I looked to my left and had a look at what Thalia was wearing: black ripped leggings, a cut off top, ankle boots and a lot of jewellery.

"You look fine," Thalia laughed, easily reading my facial expression, "Trust me, you look great. Just relax."

"Okay," I sighed and tried to push the feelings aside.

"Oh, I love this song!" Thalia exclaimed as 'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects came on, "Let's dance," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the middle of the room.

"No, Thalia, please!" I pleaded; dancing was not one of my strongest points. Sure, I could learn a routine and dance it without looking too ridiculous but when it came to hip swaying and grinding and all that nonsense with other people I couldn't bring myself to do it. I always felt like I was looking spastic and slutty. In my room, on my own, I could manage, but in a busy room with a bunch of college students? No way.

"Don't be silly!" Thalia grinned, "You came to the party for a reason didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts!" Thalia insisted, "Besides, no one will be looking at you as soon as they see my sexy moves."

I laughed and tried to loosen up. I took Thalia's other hand and started swaying.

"It's not much but it's something," Thalia said critically.

By the end of the song I had gotten into the party feeling and no longer felt awkward.

"Much better!" Thalia exclaimed patting me on the back, "I have taught you well, young one."

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice call over the noise of the music. Zach was making his way over to me.

"Oh god," I moaned quietly already beginning to feel embarrassed. Thalia smirked at me.

Zach pushed his way next to us, "Hey Annabeth, Thalia," he greeted.

"Hi," I smiled awkwardly. God darn it Annabeth! Stop making easy situations really uncomfortable! What's gotten into you lately?!

"Oh, I gotta go!" Thalia said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked sharply.

"Hot guy at two o'clock," Thalia winked, "See you in a bit." Without further a due Thalia shoved her way over to the 'hot guy'. I glared at her retreating back.

I turned back to Zach and struggled to think of something to say. He gave me a large smile. Suddenly 'Single Ladies' came on the speakers. Blood immediately rose to my cheeks.

"You arranged this didn't you?" I demanded embarrassed.

"Maybe," Zach grinned, clearly amused by my reaction, "Now let's dance."

"I'd rather not," I tried to deny, doing my best to force the blush off my face.

"Just for this song?" Zach asked.

"Fine," I sighed, "But don't expect me to do any of my Beyonce moves."

"I've already seen them," Zach shrugged.

"Do you want to dance or not?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Zach winked at me and took my hands, "Let's rule this dance floor."

.o0o.

I closed the front door behind me and fell back against it. I was roasting hot and very tired. I stumbled into the kitchen to get myself a large drink of milk. I had decided against drinking anything but water at the party, God only knew what the punch bowl was spiked with. I poured myself a glass and had a look at the clock on the wall. _3:47am_. I cursed, no wonder I was so sleepy. I quickly drank the milk and ran into the bathroom. I nipped to the loo, gave my teeth a fast brush and wiped my make-up off. Half asleep, I staggered to my bedroom, pulled on my pyjamas and collapsed into bed. I was snoring before my head even touched the pillow.

.o0o.

**Heyy Guys! Remember me? I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get you an update. You have probably forgotten all about me, I don't blame you to be honest. I have had a very hectic summer. I moved house and moved school. Let me tell you, it's not been easy. Anyway, with the new school year just starting, I have decided to get myself back into the habit of writing fanfiction. I should have a new chapter up at least once every two weeks. In the near future I am planning to upload a Maximum Ride, Max goes to highschool story and a possibly Hogwarts reads the books. I will only start the Harry Potter story if I am certain that I can regularly update it. Because of fanfiction's copyright restrictions, I need to re-write each chapter with slightly different wording so it takes doubly long to write each chapter. More on that in the coming future. Oh yeah, and you have probably noticed that fanfiction has ordered me to take down my RitP stories. Those bitches. Sorry about that (**

**Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter, I put a smidge of Percabeth in it. Don't worry about Zach, Percy and Annabeth will realise there un-denying love for each other come due time. You will be seeing more of me shortly. If you want the Max Ride or Harry Potter story plans in more detail, send me a pm and I'll get back to you. I have been trying to keep my A/Ns short, I tend to rabble on a bit. Just like I am now.**

**Please leave your opinions and questions in a review! See you shortly, Cam (aka Joy, either is cool) x**


End file.
